Aclaraciones
by kuroneko-88
Summary: un final diferente... one-shot


InuYasha no me pertenece y esto solo fue producto de la rabia y una locura: dios mío!

Aclaraciones

Kagome aparto su mirada del bello manto nocturno, recibiendo la imagen más dolorosa de sus cortos quince años. Allí estaban ambos, mirándose el uno al otro, dedicándose palabras de consolación, perdón y cariño. ¿Qué era aquello?, ¿una bofetada directa? ¿Por qué Kikyo? ¿Qué tenía ella? ¡Oh! Por supuesto esa "gran" alma "pura". Por supuesto un corazón tan puro que quería llevarse al amor de su vida al infierno. ¿Qué era esto?, masoquismo duro, el límite de la excentricidad. Estupidez absoluta. Se levantó del confortable pasto, recibiendo una fría brisa. Observo como sus amigos reían nerviosos, y ¿Qué más podían hacer?, kagome suspiraba y lagrimeaba cada dos tres; la joven sacrifico su vida por Kikyo, por InuYasha, por la felicidad de los dos. El último deseo de la perla. La felicidad y un futuro prometedor. Y ese fue el resultado… la felicidad de todos menos la de kagome. La pérdida de su amor, de la persona que más le importaba. ¡Maldito destino! La misma anciana Kaede rezaba por conocer la razón de kagome, para pedir semejante deseo. Kagome camino hasta la cabaña, necesitaba recolectar sus cosas y marcharse de allí. Esto era el adiós. Nadie se animó a seguirla, mucho menos el par de enamorados.

Al ver a kagome con maleta en mano; Shippo salto a sus brazos.

-¡kagome no te vayas!- la profunda mirada de tristeza hizo al pequeño retroceder. Poco a poco, sango y su ahora nuevo esposo Miroku, caminaron hacia ella.

-¿te marchas kagome?-sango poso su mano en la mano derecha de su amiga. Kagome miro el gesto y se sorprendió del candor que esta expelía. Claro, sango y el monje tenían un gran futuro por delante. Pero, ¿y ella…?

-así es sango, este ya no es mi lugar- los vidrioso ojos de la bella azabache hicieron comprenderla mejor que sus propias palabras. Ante las doloras palabras de kagome, InuYasha y Kikyo caminaron hasta ella. El amor tan sincero que los rodeaba le cayó como un frio balde de agua. Mientras Shippo sollozaba en brazos de sango, Miroku espero que InuYasha escogiera las palabras correctas. Trabajo les costaría acostumbrarse a la señorita Kikyo… una despedida incorrecta seria la gota que colmaría el vaso.

Los hermosos ojos dorados llenaron las pupilas de kagome. Seria siempre su primer amor…

-¿te vas?-¿Por qué InuYasha no se lamentaba como el resto? ¿Por qué le dirigía miradas de comprensión?, cierto, el ya nunca podría pertenecerle. Asintió.- te extrañaremos- un joven de pocas palabras, sonrió. En cambio Kikyo se acercó a ella, a pesar de las azoradas miradas.

-esto quizá no fue lo que pediste kagome, pero fue lo correcto estoy segura- ¿Qué?, ¿perdón?

-pedí la felicidad de todos, me sostuve a las consecuencias… sin embargo… yo no mando al corazón. Yo nunca pedí por ti. Lo hice por InuYasha. Por qué un hombre que no es lo suficiente capaz de soportar el dolor, no es un hombre, y si dejabas la tierra nuevamente, InuYasha caería, y yo no soy estúpida. Ahora más que siempre lo diré: tu Kikyo no formabas parte del plan- las palabras en voz de kagome, sonaron más que terribles, sino grotescas. La amable y tierna kagome, ¿también se la llevo la perla? InuYasha avanzo hasta quedar frente a frente con ella. Observándola con coraje. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña?, ¿Por qué insultaba a Kikyo?

-kagome cuidado con lo que estás diciendo-advirtió.

-¿y quién eres tú para criticarme?- InuYasha retrocedió. ¿Dónde estaba la kagome que tanto amor le profeso?, ¿Dónde estaba su amiga?, ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que lo amaba?- eres un gran idiota. No más que eso, un chico que no madura. Un chico que ame, y que ya no estará más aquí, no al menos conmigo.- Kikyo levanto la barbilla, tomando con dureza del brazo a kagome.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-¿más bien que te sucede a ti? Eres un enigma Kikyo, una bipolar, dos caras. Primero amas, después traicionas. Jamás escuchaste "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan buenas", tú y tu maldito orgullo de mierda. Siempre has sido así. ¿Falta de confianza Kikyo?, amaste a un hombre y lo traicionaste tan fácilmente…-

-¡Naraku nos hizo odiarnos!-chillo la aludida, en su vida, la criticaron de esa manera.

-No. el demostró su falta de conocimiento el uno sobre el otro. Un amor puro no cae, ni en el más vil engaño sin conocer la razón- replico kagome. Los presentes absorbían las palabras fluidamente. Errores, muchos de ellos, cometidos por la mano de un amor ¿sincero?-cuando yo me marche esto habrá terminado y entonces si dense la oportunidad de saber quiénes son en realidad. Hace meses lo querías muerto, y hoy… eres ridícula- las lágrimas resbalaban en las suaves mejillas de Kikyo.

InuYasha levanto su mano en alto. ¿Golpearía a kagome?

-si lo haces borraras los pocos recuerdos buenos que conservo de ti-

-retráctate-

-no lo hare-

-no me hagas esto kagome-las garras del gran hanyou fueron bajando lentamente hasta terminar a un costado, mostrando la debilidad del joven.

-ódiame tanto como quieras. Pero recuerda quien confió en ti cuando nadie más lo hacía- y era eso precisamente lo que le hacía retroceder, ese cariño, que una vez existió.

-¿Qué ganas con esto?-

-nada. Abrirte los ojos-

-kagome, yo no te…-

-amo. Lo sé. Tus palabras ya no significan nada más. Eres mi primer amor InuYasha, quise amar y lo hice, no atormentaste mi alma, no causaste estragos en mis existencia; nuestra historia jamás fue de amor real. Nunca InuYasha, me hiciste perder la cordura, despertaste mi imaginación, sin embargo…- el ambarino sufrió un vuelco. –No serás el único en mi vida, existirán otros que ocuparan el lugar que tú no quisiste, no importa, porque ya no nos volveremos a ver. Fuiste un gran amigo, te falta mucho por madurar, se feliz, y…. por amor al cielo, mírate a ti mismo, ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón desea?- con las palabras en la boca, kagome dejo solos a InuYasha y Kikyo, siendo seguida por el resto del equipo.

A un lado del pozo; kagome volvió su mirada a sus amigos.

-siempre estarán en mi corazón, y los recordare para la eternidad se los prometo, sean felices, vivan en alegría absoluta, y conviértanse en grandes personas, crean en sí mismos, así me darán la fuerza para continuar. Adiós- asustados corrieron hasta el pozo, conscientes de que kagome no volvería. Este era el fin… o, ¿no?

_**Cinco años después….**_

-¡kagome! ¡Tonta fíjate por donde vas!-gritaba el guapo chico de cabellos negros. Esos oscuros ojos la volvían loca. Se levantó del piso, sacudiendo sus ropas polvosas.

-relájate, solo me descuide un poquito-rebatió riendo alegre. El joven sonrió, aunque quisiera jamás cambiaria a su kagome. Continuaron el trayecto atreves del hermoso campo. El viento agitaba la negra cabellera de la chica, dándole un aspecto dulce y místico. La gran sacerdotisa kagome, esa era su esposa, esa bella mujer de sentimientos sinceros y corazón fuerte, un alma que solo de doblegaba ante él.

-Taisho, ven, mira esto-lo llevo a rastras rumbo a un oculto campo de flores.

-¡argg! Sabes que estas boberías no me vienen en absoluto-se quejó

-quizá, pero sabes que me encantan-la sonrisa de kagome le llenaba de paz. Sufrieron tanto para poder estar juntos, después de todo, ¿una sacerdotisa y un youkai juntos? Su matrimonio fue un cruel chantaje por parte de él, para que no escapara, solo que ¡vamos! Él la amaba, no le haría daño. Se conocían a profundidad, en todos los aspectos… él creía que la libertad no nació para él, pero inmediatamente el destino hizo acto de presencia, y ella apareció en su vida. Sanando su alma.

Pronto las horas hicieron acto de presencia, y un gran manto nocturno cubrió el paisaje. Taisho salió del campo reconociendo esa expresión en kagome, deseaba estar sola.

-al final de esto InuYasha, ¿Cuál era tu deseo?, mi felicidad está aquí, ¿tú eres feliz?- Sonrió sinceramente a la brillante luna.

_**En el sengoku jidai, misma hora, mismo momento… **_

Por un instante InuYasha pudo sentir la presencia de kagome. Esa chica… bajo de un salto el gran árbol. Camino a casa. Esa noche abría una gran cena en conmemoración al cumpleaños de las gemelas de Miroku y sango. Todos se reunirían. En la entrada de la cabaña, vio a Kikyo acompañada de su pequeño hijo, al cual los ojos brillaron notando como su padre se acercaba a cargarlo en brazos.

-te extrañamos-Kikyo le sonrió con amor.

-ya volví-juntos caminaron a interior del acogedor hogar. Escuchando el alboroto causado por los niños. Las anécdotas de Miroku, y los muchos regaños de sango, por no mencionar los comentarios de la anciana Kaede, y las bromas de Shippo, hicieron de esa noche tan mágica como ninguna otra. Pasada la medianoche, y dejando una Kikyo abrazada al pequeño. InuYasha salió al exterior.

-madure kagome, tenías razón, pero mírame ahora, soy feliz, y eso… es mi grande deseo-

_Jamás te olvidare kagome… _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Esta vez no pido reviews aunque si desean dejarlos se los agradeceré, esta fue mi más grande locura hasta hoy, ¿Qué dicen? **


End file.
